trust_a_goblinfandomcom-20200213-history
Richter
Richter, is either harmonious balance in human form or a walking contradiction. She believes in absolute honesty but can almost never give an unambiguous answer. She is driven and disciplined enough to have completed the arduous pilgrimage required to become a muscle wizard but is wandering aimlessly just looking for good deeds to do or challenges she can face. As a muscle wizard, Richter has almost unparalleled destructive potential coursing through every inch of her body and no officially recognised qualification. Even so, she is here to help however she can. Personality Richter has a laid back, whimsical demeanour in most aspects of her life. She seems to be looking for purpose and hobbies and finds pleasure in simple things like a cola tasting stand or browsing furniture. This is likely owing to her muscle wizard training, massive stretches of which take place far from civilisation, and leaves little time for leisure time or permanent accommodation. It has been observed by Burstock and Highball that once she begins talking she takes a while to stop, almost preaching her viewpoint - particularly in regards to her personal philosophy and the importance of 'The Iron' both in reference to weights and the muscle wizards colloquialism for the the flow of magic. This too, is probably a result of her time away from having someone to talk to. Richter has not exhibited any attraction to anyone outside of wanting to be friends. She is receptive to compliments about her impressive physicality, but it is likely she views them as less flirtation and more statement of fact. Role Though utterly unarmoured, Richter is capable of blocking weapons with her bare hands, negating damage from attacks made to her and healing herself. This, combined with her ability to do more offensive damage than anyone else makes her a very effective threat generator and tank. Outside of combat, she is probably useful as a moral compass of sorts. A muscle wizard, by their nature and training does not act in selfishness, pettiness or spite and seek limited material wealth. Muscle Wizard Spells BLOCK! costs 10 mana. Deflects any single melee attack, as though the wizards limbs were melee weapons or a shield. BUILDING KICK! 20 Mana. She savagely kicks any man made structure of sufficient size, doing a punishing 180 damage to it. EXPLOSION! 35 Mana. Richter yells at the top of her lungs dealing 55 damage that ignores armour to anyone in melee combat range with her. YAGADOOV'S CHARGE 25 Mana. Floating millimetres off the ground, Richter shoulder charges a single opponent dealing 50 damage and knocking them one screen back. They use their next turn to stand up and re enter the battle. CLENCH 35 Mana. Staying perfectly still, Richter tenses every muscle in her body making herself impervious to any form of damage for one round. This includes melee, magical, explosive burning, falling being stepped on etc. All damage is negated. FLEX costs 6 Mana. Richter's strength doubles for 30 seconds or three rounds of combat. Doubles all her unarmed damage. STOMP 20 Mana. She stamps her foot, shaking the very earth. Weaker opponents will miss a turn as they struggle to keep their footing. Lowers the accuracy of stronger opponents. LIVER LIVE 20 Mana. She heals herself for 30 health FIST! 55 Mana. The legendary attack. Five gods. Five spheres of magic. Five fingers of a hand. All energy concentrated into one perfect punch. Deals 250 damage that ignores armour to one opponent. Sphere Spells STALKER'S SKIN 15 Mana. The caster becomes shimmering and almost silent, becoming as stealthy as they are strong. SWEET SCENT 6 Mana. The caster smells amazing, increasing their charm dramatically. EARTH'S HONESTY 6 Mana. The caster can tell if someone is lying. BLAST 20 Mana. The caster does 6D6+6 energy damage. Hit's multiple opponents if they're close enough. ALL OR NOTHING 59 Mana. Like Blast but it does 100+59+HP damage. Larger and longer. Mechanics Richter presently has few mechanics outside of combat. While she does excel at combat, she is incapable of wearing armour or wielding any form of weaponry. Her backpack and immense strength means she's probably a good option for carrying things. Trivia Despite her remarkable size and long eyebrows, Richter is actually a human. Her height is simply a genetic trait and her eyebrows a common side effect (and stylistic choice) of muscle wizardry. Richter has the smallest mana pool in the game. She seems to consume a lot of eggs, Richter speaks with a perfect Mid-Atlantic accent, but for no reason whatsoever whenever she calls Joey 'boy' she makes it polysyllabic , pronouncing it 'BOY-ee'. It is not known why she does this. Because there is no good reason for it. At all. Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Humans Category:Party Members Category:Gals Category:Crew